The present invention relates to an auto-rocking apparatus with non-fixed supporting points, wherein a rocking means with a curved base can be continuously activated by an activating base comprising an electromagnetic activating means.
There exist a great deal of rocking toys or apparatus in the markets all over the world. Most of them are designed as decorations or playthings. The rocking motions of those rocking toys or apparatus are usually driven by small motors, springs, elastic belts, etc. via mechanical transmission elements. However, the above-mentioned conventional rocking apparatus are subject to go out of order, due to their complicated structures, so as to fail to continuously rock over a long period of time. On the other hand, some rocking apparatus have simple structures which are activated either by gravitational force equilibrating the rocking means, or by wind power. Nevertheless, these existing rocking apparatus fail to be able to rock or oscillate over a prolonged period of time for lack of a continuous activation means. In recent years, some auto-oscillating apparatus which are supported on some specific stationary positions thereof are designed to be continuously activated by magnetic induction circuits so as to automatically oscillate on the specific support means. Since all the auto-oscillating apparatus presently available on the market require specific stationary supporting means which serve as stationary fulcrums or supporting points, both the structure and the oscillation pattern of the autooscillating apparatus with stationary supporting points are quite restricted.
It is the purpose of the present invention, therefore, to mitigate and obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.